Unexpected Love
by escaping-thee-reality
Summary: From the start both Eddie and Loren faced hardship at its greatest, and only left with memories to help guide them along the way. Though sometimes unexpected things happen, and even sometimes unexpected love. As these two characters try to figure out their place in the world, their friendship begins to progress, leading them to discover more about themselves then they ever knew.


Up and coming star Eddie Duran was having what he led to believe one of the days he would never forget, he was at the premiere of the first movie he had landed a role in. He was there with everyone he couldn't imagine being without; his best friend Tyler, a girl he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off, Chloe, his manager Jake, and his both loving parents, Katy and Max.

The film just might be the thing that would bring him to the spot light according to his manager Jake, he really believed in him, even after so many movies and even commercials rejected him. Eddie just didn't know whether he was ready to leave his normal life, well at least the partially normal part of his life considering he had have two famous parents, and was constantly on the rode with them. Sure he was excited about being recognized and getting out there, but he just didn't know if he was really ready.

"Hey son, you did so great, I am so proud of you," said Eddie's mom giving her son a hug.

"Thanks mom, that's all I've ever wanted to do was make you proud."

"You have already made me proud, from the minute you said your first word, took your first steps, now your first movie, and you will continue to make me proud, I am sure of that."

Eddie just couldn't help but smile, his mom was always there for him, knowing what to say, especially at the right time.

"Hey mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure son, anything."

"Well how do you know when someone is the "one", Eddie said taking a glance at Chloe who was laughing with Tyler.

His mom couldn't help but slightly smirk, "son trust me, you're too young to know, the "one" first you are going to go through heartbreak, and the sad thing is it's going to happen, but you have to know the first person you think is the girl you love may not even be, but since everyone surrounding you is telling you, so you may come to believe it. Maybe I may be wrong, but trust me when I say it's going to be a journey to find the "one." You will know she is the one when she is perfect to you with all of her imperfections, and just seeing her smile will change your mood completely. When she is upset you will want to switch places with her, and want to feel the pain instead of her. Remember this son, she will be the reason you wake up every morning, the reason the whole world seems to disappear, and she won't care about what you have, she will only care about the inside. Maybe it may be too difficult for you to understand this right now, but one day you will, and maybe you may not be able to recognize it because it will just seem normal, but trust me there will come a time when you will look deep into your heart, and not even think twice, and you will know she is the one."

"Wow, that's a lot to sink in, and I know I'm too young, but sometimes I can't help but feel maybe, Chloe is the one."

"Trust me son, it's a little to early to determine that, but through out time you will know whether or not your emotions, both hers and yours are true, and it may be a long time, but just have patience, love will come, if not soon, later," she said patting her son's shoulder.

"Well son, I have to go your dad has been waiting in the car for a while now, and don't worry, you have a lot of time, but just remember, be careful on who you choose to let into your life, some people just do it to benefit themselves."

"Don't worry I will mom, I love you," Eddie said, giving his mom hug.

"I love you too son, don't ever forget that, the one women who will never stop loving you despite everything is your mother," and as Eddie let all of the words his mother told him sink in, he watched her leave until finally she was not able to be seen, and soon to become the last memory he had left.

The night was unforgettable for Eddie, not because of his first film, but because it was the night the world came crashing down for him, the night he got the phone call, in which he was told there had been a car accident. Only to discover after arriving to the hospital, the women who loved him no matter what was gone. He couldn't help it, he allowed tears to escape his eyes, his mom, the woman who nourished him for years was no longer on this Earth and all that was left was an empty space in his heart, and memories.

Torn apart, Eddie began to drive, and soon arrived to what seemed a road that he had seen most hikers walk up, and in the dark, he walked until he arrived to a spot where all he could see was the city lights, and everything else seemed to zone out, only him in silence watching as the city continuing their day. This spot specifically under a tree, he declared his spot, his thinking spot where everything was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

Years and months before that incident there was a young girl on that same spot, the spot in which Eddie had declared his, a young girl filled with joy sitting next to her father watching the night sky, and seeing how the stars illuminated the night sky so perfectly.

"You see that," Trent, the father of the young girl said, looking into the telescope, "that's Mars."

The little girl smiling so wide you could see the spaces in which her teeth had not yet grown looked into the microscope, "wow that's pretty," was all she could say.

"It may look close, but it's far, not as far as the other planets," he told her, watching his little girl, so young and fragile, though the thought of what he was going to do after the sun rose the next morning enabled his eyes to become watery.

"Loren," he said "I want you to remember, I love you, and even if I'm not here tomorrow or any other day, I love you, sometimes things are hard, but things are not like Mars, far and out of reach, you just have to keep having faith."

Loren just stood there listening to her father, clueless to what he ever meant if he was not there tomorrow or any other day, she just couldn't imagine a world without her dad.

"You will leave your mark in this world, and you will be big, I believe in you, and just know, even if I am not here, don't let that stop you from everything you dream for. I love you, I really do, and maybe when you get older you will understand," he grabbed Loren and hugged her tightly, holding her in his arms as long as he could, for he knew that would be the last hug he would share with her that she would accept willingly.

The next morning, Loren couldn't understand why her mom was crying, why she was sad, and why her dad wasn't around to comfort with his hugs. In fact that seemed to be the case many days after that, not understanding why her dad wasn't there and why he didn't call, but soon she learned he was gone for good and didn't even leave a note. He left with everything they had their money and their hearts. Though the idea of not having a dad brought her pain, but she knew she had to stay strong, not for herself, but her mother.

So the spot, the spot Eddie declared his, Loren declared hers too, and like Eddie a place where he felt was quiet and perfect for thinking she thought the same too.

* * *

Though both Eddie and Loren went through a lot of hardship it molded them to the people they were to this day. Eddie a huge rock star, especially after going on tour a few days after the death of his mother to try to make the pain decrease, though he was not alone, alongside he had what he believed was to be his perfect girlfriend Chloe. As for Loren, she was just an average seventeen-year-old girl, in high school working a shift at a coffee shop, and secretly writing songs.

* * *

Finally, for what seemed like years, Eddie finally arrived for his last performance, the place that reminded him of his pain, Los Angeles, California. Though he wasn't suffering as much as he was before.

Though Loren, she was still suffering, but hid it behind a smile, a smile if anyone saw would believe she was happy, but she wasn't. Though she was happy today, her best friend, Melissa had just scored some tickets to their favorite rock star sold out concert, Eddie Duran.

Little did both of them, Eddie and Loren know, this would mark the day they both would consider the first chapter in their story.


End file.
